Shikon Aventuras
by Angelyy Lyd
Summary: [AU]..InuYasha vive con su madre, le gusta pelear y causar problemas en la Escuela. Tiene un medio hermano ¿Cómo sabe eso? Su madre le dijo de su existencia hace una semana.. -Va a ver un nuevo profesor de Química- -Sí ¿Cómo era su nombre?- ¡Ya me acorde! Sesshomaru-san -Sesshomaru? Ese nombre..-
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!...

Es la primera vez que escribo ^^

Se que hay muchoooos errores con respecto a la ortografía u.u (En mi Cel me cuesta escribir uu) Y, esto solo es un prueba xD

Si hay segundo Cap. sera más presentable ..

Los personajes de **InuYasha** no me pertenecen.. Son y seran de **Rumiko Takahashi**

Pensamientos: ".."

Dialogos: -..-

 **...Capítulo 1...**

«»¡¿Un hermano?!«»

Un día normal, una mañana normal, un desayu-

-¿¡Cómo?!- Al joven se le amplian los ojos, se

le cae el pan tostado al suelo y pestañea cada

2 segundos.

-Cariño. ¿Estás bien?.. ¡Colmillo, no lo

muerdas!- La bella mujer trata de separar al

gran Can blanco del pantalón de su hijo.. -

¡Vamos!.. ¡Sueltalo!-.

"Hermano... Hermano... Hermano"

Minutosdespues, un grito, estilo pelicula de

terror, es escuchado. Los pajaritos huyen como

alma que lleva el diablo...Dos casas más

adelante.

 **...**

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Una pelinegra en pijama de

Pikachu pregunta, conforme baja las escaleras

con el objetivo de desayunar.

-¿No era la voz de InuYasha. Hermana?-

Un azabache con pantuflas de borrego le

responde, conduciendo sus ojos hacia el

comedor murmurando una solo oración.

"Desayuno... Rico, rico desayuno"

La pelinegra se quedo divagando en sus

pensamientos.

"Si,era InuYasha. ¿Qué le habra pasado a ese

tonto?"

 **...**

Volviendo al protagonista de la pelicula de

terror...

-¡Tengo un hermano!- El joven dirije su mirada

credula a su progenitora, la cual lo mira algo

confundida.

Enotro lugar, Colmillo habia dejado de

morder el pantalón de su dueño en este

momento jugaba con su pelota favorita.

"A ver.. ¿Si la tiro a la cabeza de mi dueño?...

Nah.. Quedara tonto. ¡Mejor la tiro por la

ventana!"

Regresando con los hu-.. Digo, adultos

El cerebro de la mujer hizo "Click".

-¡Si!..¿No es fabuloso, Amor?- En su rostro se

logra dibujar una gran sonrisa, de esas "Miss

Universo".

Elpeliplata la mira con un notable tic en el ojo

derecho

-¡Cómo lo puedes decir asi de fácil!-

"Respira... Respira...Respira"

El joven logra serenarse y con voz firme..

-Madre.. Dejame ver si entendí- La mujer lo

mira aún con esa sonrisa. -Tengo un

"hermano" mas bien, medio hermano-Dirije su

mirada a la silla al lado izquierdo. -Su nombre

es Sesshomaru Taisho. ¿Voy bien?- Recibe de

respuesta el signo de la paz de su madre -

Bien.. Continuo.. Mi "padre" que no he visto en

años, se contacto contigo- Cerro los ojos -

Quiere que nos reunamos todos para que yo lo

conozca.. ¿Eso es todo?-Abre sus amarillosos

ojos para verlos reflejados en los de su madre

-Cariño, se que esto es dificil..-

-Lo es. Madre, lo es- Su mirada entristecida

regresa a la silla antes mencionada.

-Pero.. Hijo, dale una oportunidad. Y no me

refiero a tú padre- Lo último lo dice con los

dientes apretados. -Tu hermano- Eso hace

reaccionar al joven y regresa sus ojos a su

madre. -No lo conoces..- la mujer vuelve a

sonreir. -Conocelo. Es lo único que te pido-

Recibe de respuesta un suspiro de

resignación..

-Lopensare.. ¿Eso es suficiente para tí,

Madre?-

-Sí. Cariño... No esperaba más- Se levanta a

recoger los platos. -Gracías- Susurra su madre

para despues besarle la mejilla derecha.

Se oyen pasos con dirección a la sala del

hogar. El joven escanea con su mirada

amarillenta para encontrar su mochila

"¡Bingo!"

Se pone de rodillas e introduce su mano

debajo del sofa.. Ya con su mochila en mano,

la sube a su hombro derecho..

"Falta algo.. Falta algo... Falta al-"

-¡Mi célular!- sus ojos fueron directo a la

mesita de la sala, al suelo, luego lo busco en

el baño, su cuarto, debajo de las masetas, la

pared..( Dónde miro una araña algo peculiar. -

Qué horrible estás. Tú nombre sera Naraku-)

Al final se resigno. -Bah.. Aparecera algún día-

Agitando una mano despreocupadamente..

Se dispuso a salir..

-¡Adios, Madre, Colmillo!. Y a ti también

Naraku! Me voy a la carcel, perdón: Escuela-

Antes de abrir la puerta escucha una voz de

ultratumba..

Segiro para encontrar a su madre de brazos

cruzados y con llamas en los ojos.

-Portate bien. ¿De acuerdo, Amor,?-

"¿Donde quedo la amable, dulce y amorosa de

mi madre?... ¿Eso no es un tridente?"

-S-si madre, no te p-preocupes-

Salio despavorido de su hogar, a las dos calles

se detuvo para respirar..

Luego de unos minutos retomo su andar con

un sola oración en su mente.

"Tengo un hermano... Me duele la cabeza"

...


	2. Chapter 2

...Aeropuerto: 08:14 AM...

"Hace frío".. Levanta su blanca mano derecha para apartar los mechones de su frente, con movimientos elegantes se coloca sus amados lentes oscuros y se acomoda los guantes púrpuras. Sus ojos ámbar dan una mirada al aeropuerto con indiferencia. Agarra su maleta azul cielo y se dispone a caminar con dirección a una caseta telefónica. Su andar pausada y elegante atrae las miradas de las mujeres a su alrededor, el las ignora, ¿Porque?... No hay una respuesta adecuada o correcta. Llegó a la caseta, agarro el teléfono, sus dedos se movían de una manera rápida.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

-¿Hola?-Una voz femenina e infantil le respondió.

-Rin. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no contestes el teléfono?-

-¿Eh?- Se escucho movimiento detrás de la línea y después un grito... -¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!... ¡Señor Sesshomaru!... ?¡Señor Seshomaru!..¿¡Es usted Señor Sesshomaru?!-El joven del aeropuerto soltó un suspiro resignado..

-Si, Rin; Soy yo- Un grito ensordecedor se escucho al otro lado de la linea.. -No grites-

-¡Si!-Y, deja de saltar-¿¡Como sabe que estoy saltando, Señor Sesshomaru?! ¿Ust-ted pu-ede verme?.. es..

-Rin. ¿Se encuentra mi padre en casa?-

-No- La niña tarareando le contestó

-De acuerdo..- El joven giro su cabeza en dirección a un taxi

-Llegaré en unos 40 minutos. Si mi padre regresa, le dices de mi llegada y que no intente comunicarse conmigo; Mi celular no funciona del todo. ¿De acuerdo?.-

-Si, Señor Sesshomaru...¡Estoy tan feliz por su regreso!-

-Nos vemos- Colgó de manera rápida para retomar su camino hacia el taxi má cabello plateado sujeto en una coleta alta se mecía conforme a su caminar. Se acomodo los lentes oscuros cuando llegó al tax..-

...Crack...

Recibió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo, sus lentes oscuros chocaron contra el duro suelo.

Unos tenis rojos capturaron su vista.

Sus lentes fueron rotos por esos tenis.

-Anciano, lo lamento pero yo llegué primero.-

Su ceja izquierda se alzó. Logro incorporarse para mirar el rostro del 'destruye lentes'.

"Un mocoso" fue lo primero que pensó al apariencia es sencilla: Unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, unos aretes de color negro brillantes y cabello plateado e corto hasta los hombros. Su ceño fruncido era muy ojos amarillos molestos lo miraban, mientras sostenía un café en su mano derecha.

La boca del joven 'destruye lentes' se abrió.

-Tengo prisa, Hazte a un lado-

El mayor se dió cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta del taxi. Su mirada se dirigió al conductor dentro del vehículo, alzó su mano en señal de..

"Espere un momento"

Volvió al joven que aún lo miraba impaciente.

-Disculpáte-La voz del mayor era firme y fuerte.

-¿Qué?- El rostro del joven mostró una mueca extraña. -Ni lo sueñe, anciano-

El joven mantenía su mirada en el mayor.

-¿No te disculparas?-

-Apártate, anciano- El joven lo hizo a un lado para tomar la perilla de la puerta.  
El mayor tomo del cuello al joven, le quitó el café en menos de un segundo...

-¿¡Que demonios te pas...-

Estaba goteando, el líquido del café se escurría de forma rápida por su cabello.

-Descuida, lo caliente es recomendable en este clima frío - Agito una mano despreocupadamente, tomo su maleta con dirección a otro taxi en el otro lado de la calle, al momento de darle la espalda, lo miro sobre su hombro.

-Respeta a tus mayores, Niño- Abordo el taxi tranquilamente arrancando segundos después.

-¡Maldito, anciano!- Le grito al taxi conforme desaparecía de su campo de visión.. Soltó un gran suspiro para caminar con pasos molestos al taxi.

-¿¡Que demonios está haciendo?!- Su dedo índice apuntaba al taxista: O, mejor dicho a su celular.

-Grabando- El taxista se encogió de hombros.. -Esto lo publicaré en Internet - En su rostro se forma una sonrisa: gato Cheeser.

Una ancianita con un bastón paso por un lado del joven que por lo acontecido..

Se quedó modo estatua.

-Permiso, joven- La ancianita abrió la puerta del taxi entrando de inmediato. El conductor abordo el vehículo, encendió el motor para marchar.

El joven volvio en si

...-¿¡Eh?!- ...

El taxi ya no estaba...

"El café. Kagome me matara" Se tocó un mechón de cabello húmedo.

Molesto y pegajoso regreso sus pasos a la cafetería lanzando una que otra mirada aterradora a cualquiera que lo mirara mal...

"Estúpido anciano"

No sabía si continuar con esto o no u.u. ..

Pero bueno :333

Lamento mi pésima redacción y ortografía u.u


End file.
